powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Caplan
Mr. Caplan is the overly strict principal of Angel Grove High School. He is notable for frequently handing out detentions, with Bulk and Skull being his main targets. Whenever he hands out a detention, he puts a lot of emphasis on the first syllable of the word "detention". Despite his strict tendencies, he ultimately means well. Mr. Caplan's other main characteristic is that he wears an obvious and badly fitting wig which has a tendency to fall off (usually as a result of Bulk and Skull's pranks). From "Rita's Seed of Evil" to "Crystal of Nightmares", he filled in as teacher for Ms. Appleby's class. The character's final appearance is in the episode "Carlos And The Count", and he is never seen nor mentioned again after this point due to him being written off of the show. He never appears in the following seasons as a result, leaving his ultimate fate left unanswered. The education award Alyssa Enrilé received in "A Father's Footsteps" was possibly named after him, implying that he became famous in the meantime.http://rovang.wikispaces.com/Angel+Grove+High+School Biography Mighty Morphin In "Teamwork", Mr. Caplan turned to see the hallway still a mess from Bulk and Skull's shenanigans that morning and demands to talk to the Ranger teens before he is called away by a staff member. This gives them enough time to clean up the mess and pretend to Mr. Caplan that there was not even a mess at all. Mr. Caplan's first named appearance is in the episode "Food Fight", where Angel Grove High organized a food festival to raise funds for playground equipment. Unfortunately, the festival turned into a food fight due to Bulk and Skull. Mr. Caplan lost his temper, broke up the food fight, and angrily put Jason in charge of the clean up duty. A while later, he returned, telling the Ranger teens he knows they weren't responsible and bought a 20 dollar sandwich to pay for the remaining funds. However, this was one of the spicey sandwiches used to defeat the Pudgy Pig, causing Mr. Caplan to yell for water. In "A Bad Reflection on You", a group of Putties, disguised as the Ranger teens pulled a prank on Mr. Caplan, resulting in him placing the real rangers in detention with Bulk and Skull as punishment. This prevented the rangers from doing their duty. When Kimberly tried to escape, she was caught by Mr. Caplan, who shoved her back into the detention room. When the Rangers teleported away to fight Twin Man, Bulk and Skull tried to snitch on them for running away. But when Mr. Caplan returned, the rangers were already back from their battle, resulting in him telling Bulk and Skull that he will see them tomorrow. In "Return of an Old Friend, Mr. Caplan organized a Parents' Day at the youth center. Once again, due to Bulk and Skull, this event turned into a food fight. Mr. Caplan angrily asks Ms. Appleby why she doesn't do something about it. Appleby replies by saying that if you can't beat them, you should join them, after which she pushes a cake onto Mr. Caplan's head. In a rare display of playfulness, the principal goes along with this and starts throwing food around. In "Rangers Back in Time" Pt. 2, it was shown that Mr. Caplan had his original hair before he suffered from hair loss. Zeo Mr Caplan is seen "Graduation Blues", telling Billy he's graduated early from Angel Grove High, due to his exceedingly high grades. Turbo In "Shift into Turbo: Part III", Mr. Caplan shows up to tell Justin that he will be a freshman due to his high score on the equivalency test. In his last appearance, "Carlos and the Count", he catches Bulk & Skull, who were snooping on Carlos and drags them to detention for being in Angel Grove High despite graduating. Personality Mr. Caplan is a very strict man, wanting his students to stick to the rules at all times. Not doing so will usually result in him giving out detentions. He also seems to very quickly jump to conclusions, resulting in him blaming and lashing out to the wrong person whenever something goes wrong. Despite this, he also shows a caring side, complimenting students on their achievements and is not above admitting his mistakes, when realizing he came to the wrong conclusion. On rare occasions, he can display a playful side, such as when he goes along with a food fight. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Mr. Caplan is portrayed by Henry Cannon. Appearances **Episode 18: Inner Spirit * Power Rangers Turbo **Episode 2: Shift Into Turbo, Part II **Episode 3: Shift Into Turbo, Part III **Episode 28: The Fall of the Phantom **Episode 40: Carlos and the Count }} References Category: Mighty Morphin Category: Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Minor characters Category:PR Allies